Finalement
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Finalement, une seule conclusion s'imposa à Atsushi. L'anniversaire de son mentor ne semblait pas être propice aux célébrations. La situation ne lui était que trop familière. Elle était également bien triste. Même pour quelqu'un comme Dazai… Décision était prise. Qu'importe les froncements de sourcils ou le sourire moqueur de Ranpo."


Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici ! Mais je suis toujours en vie ! Simplement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, à mon grand regret.  
Enfin ça ne signifie pas que j'abandonne, et j'ai dailleurs une autre fic à relire pour la poster ici (même si elle date un peu aussi...).  
Dans tous les cas, voici, avec un peu de retard, une Birthday fic pour Dazai. Maintenant, j'avoue, elle date d'il y a un an et peut déjà être lue sur mon tumblr (tryingtofeelanything . tumblr . com, pour rappel), depuis tout ce temps... Elle avait été écrite pour la DazaixHappiness week de l'année dernière. Comme je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais pris le temps de la relire et la corriger pour la poster ici, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le faire pour son anniversaire cette année.

Il y a (évidemment) du Soukoku ici, mais j'ai surtout et d'abord voulu me focaliser sur la relation entre Dazai et Atsushi. De plus, un certain nombre de références, d'une part aux véritables auteurs, et d'autre part à BSD Wan, ont été glissées ici. Je vous laisse les trouver ! Bonne lecture :)

PS : Une dernière question à l'adresse des personnes qui ont envie de laisser une review. J'ai aussi un compte sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, où je ne poste que les traductions de mes fics en anglais. Liriez-vous plus sur AO3 ou ? Je préfère séparer ces deux sites pour que ça reste propre et ordonné entre l'anglais et le français, mais je me tâte quand même tout mettre sur AO3...

* * *

11 juin.

Le cliquetis des touches du clavier frappées à une allure acceptable se mêlait dans une mélodie bien connue, de ces bruits qui fondent l'indéfectible quotidien et la familiarité, même là où elle n'était appelée à naître. Atsushi releva les yeux de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable installé devant lui durant quelques secondes, à la recherche du mot adéquat qui lui échappait alors. Il parcourut d'un bref regard le bureau lui faisant face, notant rapidement quelques uns de ses collègues, dans leurs postures les plus habituelles. Face à lui, le crissement du sachet en plastique remué avec une régularité minutieuse, au rythme des doigts de Ranpo enchaînant les sucreries. A sa droite, le bruit du clavier de Kunikida, frappé à une vitesse exagérée, presque nerveuse. A l'une des fenêtres, le talon de Kenji frappant nonchalamment le sol, se moquant bien de tout _tempo_, trop occupé à observer la vie grouillante des citadins. Dans son dos, un bruit, bien moins plaisant pour ses tympans sensibles, d'objets en métal frottés l'un contre l'autre ; Yosano, occupée à "entretenir" ses "outils de travail". A quelques pas de là enfin, le monologue enamouré de Naomi, partageant un thé avec son frère entre deux dossiers. Une scène d'une banalité affligeante, que ne pouvait finalement remarquer que celui qui n'avait pas connu la lente répétition du quotidien de trop longues années durant.

Les deux yeux bicolores retrouvèrent leur chemin vers leur écran afin de taper quelques lettres sans grande conviction. Le jeune homme tentait de se remémorer l'après-midi passée afin de la restituer au plus juste dans son rapport. L'itinéraire suivi avec Dazai et les remarques faites par celui-ci sur l'affaire en cause - un potentiel enlèvement d'enfant en raison d'un pouvoir paranormal - défilaient dans son esprit. Il réexamina les paroles de son mentor. La sensation devenait également familière, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la surprise de le prendre chaque fois qu'il réalisait l'exactitude de ses déductions et anticipations une fois chaque investigation élucidée. D'ailleurs…

Il interrogea le petit encart indiquant l'heure en format numérique. La matinée était bien avancée, et Dazai n'avait toujours pas passé le seuil de l'agence. Atsushi crut bon de l'évoquer à haute voix. Comme si la situation ne faisait pas aussi partie du quotidien - certaines familiarités ne sont pas bonnes à garder. Les frappements frénétiques de Kunikida cessèrent alors. Un soupir les remplaça.

\- Rien d'anormal. Il va surgir dans un état lamentable ou je ne vais pas tarder à recevoir un coup de fil pour aller le chercher au poste de police. C'est toujours la même chose à cette époque de l'année. Tu peux t'attendre, à partir de maintenant, à deux semaines très difficiles. Prends-le comme un test.

-Un test ? Pourquoi à cette période de l'année ?, s'enquit Atsushi, l'air parfaitement confus.

\- Un : le test. Qui va déterminer combien de temps tu vas encore pouvoir supporter cette espèce de larve gémissante. Deux : la période. L'anniversaire de ce cas désespéré. C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas commencé à te harceler avec ça. Tiens-toi prêt. Plus ça tarde à arriver, plus ce sera difficile.

Atsushi entrouvrait à nouveau ses lèvres d'un air tout aussi inquisiteur. Son collègue le coupa :

\- Deux semaines, oui. Une avant durant laquelle il va faire tous ses 'préparatifs'. Il semblerait qu'il y refasse tous ses '_best-of_' de l'année passée. Il y a un an, c'était mort par suffocation, défenestration depuis un _roof-top._ Entre autres, évidemment. Et l'autre semaine, c'est après son anniversaire. Puisqu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à se faire enterrer, il harcèle ses collègues à la place pour leur demander de l'argent comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Ah, oui… Précisément, c'est le 19 juin. Tu peux faire tes calculs et te préparer psychologiquement. A faire sa part de travail aussi, potentiellement. Évidemment pendant ces deux semaines, il ne fiche rien ici. Enfin encore moins que d'habitude.

La voix de Tanizaki s'éleva de derrière le paravent masquant le canapé aux bureaux :

\- C'est impressionnant, Kunikida ! Je ne pourrais pas me souvenir des dates d'anniversaire de tout le monde sans vérifier mon calendrier. J'avais même oublié que Dazai était né en juin.

Kunikida ne répondit rien ; il paraissait cependant masquer une certaine gêne. Atsushi le vit glisser une main nerveuse vers son précieux carnet, soigneusement déposé près de son poste de travail. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas noté les dates d'anniversaire de tous les membres de l'Agence aux côtés de ses "idéaux". Même de celui de Dazai. Par curiosité, le garçon aurait souhaité le lui demander. Sa réaction probable s'afficha cependant clairement dans son esprit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire et il se ravisa aussitôt.

\- Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y avait pas eu cet essai de feux d'artifices, aussi, l'année dernière ?", lança Tanizaki, en réapparaissant dans la partie de la salle consacrée au travail.

La dernière recrue de l'Agence comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de se faire sauter au milieu de "feux d'artifice"… Pouvait-on vraiment s'habituer à ce point à cette… étrange caractéristique de la personnalité de Dazai pour en parler aussi légèrement ? Ses collègues se prirent au jeu et commencèrent à se remémorer l'incident. Apparemment, Dazai serait "accidentellement" tombé sur une réserve d'explosifs. Certaines forces dirigées directement par le gouvernement ayant un lien avec l'entrepôt en question. Un certain Sakaguchi, tout droit dépêché du ministère chargé de la gestion des possesseurs de pouvoirs paranormaux, s'était personnellement occupé du dossier. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs bien qui était ce Sakaguchi - et Dazai semblait avoir fait en sorte que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, une seule conclusion s'imposa à Atsushi. L'anniversaire de son mentor ne semblait pas être propice aux célébrations. La situation ne lui était que trop familière. Elle était également bien triste. Même pour quelqu'un comme Dazai…

Décision était prise. Qu'importe les froncements de sourcils ou le sourire moqueur de Ranpo. Il prouverait que ce jour pouvait aussi être célébré : il organiserait une fête d'anniversaire, et une digne de ce nom ! Après tout, il lui devait bien cela. Contre toute attente, après une évidente réluctance, (relativement) tout le monde fut convaincu par l'enthousiasme du dernier venu.

.

Les premières réflexions et les premiers préparatifs ne furent pas difficiles à mener. Le premier concerné par l'événement à venir donna à peine quelques signes de vie dans les deux jours qui suivirent la prise de décision d'Atsushi. Il se déclara "malade d'une maladie inconnue dont le principal symptôme était de ne pouvoir quitter son lit" le premier jour, par un coup de fil à Kunikida lui-même. Dans l'après-midi, il utilisait le même numéro pour lui envoyer dans un message une liste de courses contenant une large part de boissons alcoolisées. Son partenaire manqua de projeter son téléphone à travers la fenêtre la plus proche, avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait du sien. Le seul véritable risque, dans le fond, était que Dazai agace tellement les membres de l'Agence qu'ils renoncent à toute forme de célébration… comme les années précédentes, apparemment.

Le lieu ne posa pas de problèmes majeurs ; ou plutôt, le choix se limitait très fortement, de telle sorte que la question ne se posait pas véritablement. Ils utiliseraient les locaux de l'Agence, en écartant temporairement les bureaux contre les murs - Kunikida mit du temps à se laisser convaincre, sur ce point ; il lui fut promis que lui seul toucherait à son bureau pour le déplacer. Ils n'avaient aucun budget pour louer une salle et personne ne possédait d'appartement suffisamment grand pour qu'ils s'y retrouvent tous sans se retrouver vite à l'étroit. Le montant d'un des chèques qu'Akutagawa lui avait présenté comme étant son revenu mensuel traversa furtivement et traîtreusement son esprit.

Justement, Akutagawa… Peut-être y réfléchissait-il trop, mais après le lieu, fallait-il envisager les invités… Évidemment toute l'Agence était conviée, mais devait-il aller au-delà ? Il ne savait pas du tout qui Dazai pouvait bien côtoyer en-dehors de son travail… Ou s'il en côtoyait. Sûrement ? Après tout, Dazai était populaire… Enfin, il pensait ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, son mentor n'évoquait jamais personne qu'Atsushi ne connaissait pas directement par leur employeur commun. A l'exception de… une personne, dont il ne faisait que des commentaires désagréables ? Qui se trouvait dans le camp opposé - mais avec lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement en période de trêve, ce qui rendait donc sa réflexion possible.

A présent qu'il se penchait sur le sujet - ce que Dazai avait habilement évité jusqu'ici, il semblerait, en ne glissant que des remarques indirectes, bien placées, dans des situations et à des moments où il n'aurait pu immédiatement s'interroger sur leur fréquence - son ex partenaire était quand même beaucoup évoqué. Il ne s'agissait que de "je suis sûr qu'un certain micro-mafia est passé par là", "ça sent le porte-manteau, tu ne trouves pas ?", "j'ai rarement passé un aussi mauvais moment, sauf en présence d'un certain chuu-huahua". Cela dit, en passant, Atsushi pouvait se vanter de commencer à le connaître un peu ; il pouvait à présent aisément déterminer quand Dazai évoquait Chuuya Nakahara, malgré le fait qu'il n'utilisait jamais son nom, mais une myriade de diminutifs dégradants dont la liste semblait infinie. Pourtant, il l'évoquait bien, et souvent, depuis les déboires avec la Guilde. Se voyaient-ils en-dehors de leurs heures de travail ? Rien ne l'indiquait, mais quelque chose d'instinctif soufflait à Atsushi que oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne pouvait évoquer régulièrement quelqu'un sans… au moins en avoir envie… non…?

L'évoquer auprès de ses collègues paraissait inenvisageable. Ils ne feraient que le détourner de cette idée un peu perchée et il regretterait sûrement ultérieurement de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Le pari se présentait certes comme risqué…

Atsushi prit ce matin-là quelques minutes avant de sortir de chez lui pour aller travailler, et alors qu'il venait de laisser Kyouka le devancer, une décision qu'il aurait crue impensable ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tôt : il se saisit de son téléphone portable d'occasion, afficha sa liste de contacts à l'écran et y chercha le nom d'Akutagawa. Comment s'étaient-ils échangé leur numéro respectif était un mystère pour eux aussi. Le fait est qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux et ne l'avaient même pas effacé dans les minutes qui avaient suivi leur enregistrement. L'utiliser se présentait cependant comme une autre histoire… Ce fut à un véritable baptême que le jeune homme se livra ce jour-là.

La tonalité de l'appel raisonna un long moment et il pensa que jamais Akutagawa ne lui répondrait. Pourtant, alors que la messagerie automatique aurait dû s'enclencher sous peu, il entendit décrocher. Puis le silence.

\- A-allô ? Hm, Akutagawa…?

Toujours le même silence. Atsushi resta interdit, les deux mains crispées autour de son téléphone comme fixé définitivement contre son oreille. Il répéta dans un balbutiement inquisiteur le nom de celui qui était censé se trouver au bout du fil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Jinko_ ?

Atsushi se promit de ne jamais avouer qu'il avait sursauté à ce moment.

\- Akutagawa… J'ai une question à te poser, déclara-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait solennel.

Un léger bruit lui parvint, comme une sorte de renâclement, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse… "humaine". Après un nouveau moment d'hésitation, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le cœur du sujet en réalisant que son correspondant pouvait très bien décider à tout moment de lui raccrocher au nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la relation entre Dazai et Chuuya ?

La surprise d'Akutagawa ne fut certes pas véritablement audible. Néanmoins son… "acolyte d'occasion" (?) la ressentit très clairement. Et n'eut à nouveau droit qu'à un silence. Alors qu'il tentait de répéter sa question, il se retrouva confronté à un mur d'oppositions. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, évoquer le sujet lui était totalement refusé. Il insista.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette information ?

Question fatidique. Avouer la raison de son interrogation revenait à ne pouvoir refuser la présence du jeune homme le soir du 19 juin. Dazai lui en voudrait sûrement pour ça. Comme il se plaindrait de l'éventuelle présence de Chuuya. Et pourtant… Il soupira. Ce serait la seule concession qu'il ferait pour arriver à son but.

L'intérêt d'Akutagawa, bien que tout aussi silencieux, se décupla de manière presque visible à travers la communication. A tel point qu'Atsushi songea à s'asseoir un moment, et il l'aurait fait, si l'idée de s'abaisser physiquement face à lui ne le rebutait pas tant - certes Atsushi en aurait été le seul témoin, mais c'était déjà trop…

Évoquer son initiative n'accorda cependant aucune réelle réponse à sa question ni aucune explication. En revanche, il comprit qu'Akutagawa lui accordait son approbation. Juste son approbation. Avant de raccrocher sans prévenir. Le garçon garda un moment le mobile contre sa tempe, fixant l'évier impeccable et étincelant de sa kitchenette d'un air outré. Alors qu'il restait immobile, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne percevrait véritablement plus aucun son depuis l'autre côté de la communication, l'appareil vibra contre lui dans l'annonce de la réception d'un message. Enfin il en sépara son visage et consulta le petit écran. Un message - le tout premier - de son récent interlocuteur s'affichait avec un numéro de téléphone. Le rythme cardiaque d'Atsushi connut quelques emballements.

Jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement compromettant, il enregistra la suite de chiffres dans ses contacts sous le nom de "Nakahara". Puis, après un long moment d'hésitation, il le sélectionna. Nouveau moment d'arrêt au-dessus de l'icône indiquant l'action d'appel. Il n'en eut finalement pas le courage et opta pour un message écrit à la place. Aujourd'hui était un jour de premières fois, dans tous les cas.

Atsushi quitta rapidement son appartement, afin de ne pas être en retard. Il tâcha, tant bien que mal, de trouver la manière de rédiger son message d'invitation à une personne qu'il ne connaissait somme toute pas, mais qu'il savait plutôt irascible et pas vraiment prompte à sauter - en tout cas de joie - sur tout événement concernant son ex partenaire… Tandis qu'il évitait de justesse et tant bien que mal les passants qu'il croisait, le texte, maintes fois corrigé, prit des allures de déclarations d'intentions officielles et il se demanda si l'envoi d'un message avait un nombre maximal de caractères… Il était question de trêve - à plusieurs reprises, on ne savait jamais -, de libre - mais vraiment, vraiment libre, aucune obligation ici ! - choix et finalement, après deux paragraphes et quelques dizaines de lignes, de Dazai. Enfin, après s'être relu une cinquième fois, il pressa l'icône d'envoi comme s'il appuyait sur un bouton qui devait jouer sa vie ou sa mort. Le jeune détective réalisa alors qu'il s'était immobilisé sur un passage piéton et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'immeuble où se situaient les locaux de l'Agence.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer l'immeuble, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il sursauta comme s'il se savait menacé de mort. Le nom de Nakahara Chuuya s'affichait à l'écran comme un ordre à décrocher dans la seconde qui suit. Peut-être l'était-il vraiment…

\- C'est quoi, ça ?!, fut aussitôt l'exclamation, avant même que le "a" d'un hypothétique "allô" fut prononcé. Nakajima… Le tigre-garou, le dernier larbin de Dazai, hein ?! Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?! Je n'ai rien compris ! Je suis supposé faire quelque chose, moi, pour cet idiot ?! Avec sa bande ridicule ?! Qu'est-ce que cette pathétique excuse pour un être humain t'as fait pour te forcer à me demander un truc pareil ?!

Le garçon resta immobile sur le seuil de l'immeuble, un bras tendu vers la porte. Il fit un nouveau bond lorsque la voix du dirigeant de la mafia retentit à nouveau, le pressant de lui répondre.

\- Je… Par où est-ce que je dois commencer à répondre…?

La conversation avait semblé irréelle. Comme un dialogue de sourd pendant toute sa première moitié, également. Elle dura de plus un temps relativement long, pour leu peu que les deux hommes purent en tirer sur le fond lorsqu'elle se termina… A tel point que Kunikida passa la tête par plusieurs fenêtres de l'agence pour voir si leur dernière recrue arrivait enfin et, le repérant, lui cria de se dépêcher de monter. Chuuya fut encore plus agacé par les balbutiements qui suivirent, destinés pour partie aux appels de son supérieur, pour l'autre à son interlocuteur. Et pourtant…

\- J'ai rien à faire en faveur de cet idiot, furent les derniers mots de Chuuya avant qu'il ne raccroche brutalement. Je ne lui dois rien et j'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps pour lui. Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir-là mais même ne rien faire est plus intéressant que de supporter sa présence. Je verrai. Si j'ai envie de buter quelqu'un.

A nouveau, Atsushi se retrouva confronté au signal sonore lui indiquant qu'on avait raccroché sans prévenir. Nakahara avait paru moins… incisif qu'au début de la conversation. Malgré la teneur de ses propos, il avait bon espoir. Son intuition avait-elle été bonne…? Il l'espérait. Vraiment. Le cas contraire, c'est toute la soirée qui risquait de tourner au fiasco…

.

Après cette première victoire à demi-mots, cependant, plus rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Dazai décida de réapparaître à trois jours de son anniversaire, en un seul morceau. Les sources d'angoisse ne cessèrent alors de s'enchaîner : les achats - faits sur les économies de tout le monde, l'Agence pouvant difficilement les aider financièrement - disparaissaient, le premier concerné ne cessait d'entrer à l'improviste quand ils discutaient des préparatifs et de l'organisation à suivre… Il sembla même sorti de nulle part, deux jours avant la date fatidique, en pleine galerie commerciale, alors que Yosano accompagnait Atsushi pour se procurer quelques boissons et en-cas. Ce dernier était persuadé qu'il allait perdre quelques années de vie dans cet épisode…

La veille en fut le paroxysme. Dazai entra, en plein milieu de la matinée, ouvrant la porte en grand dans un geste dramatique. Atsushi sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque dans un signe d'alerte absolue. Il s'exclama avec une solennité feinte qu'il avait une grande annonce à faire.

\- Je vous fais mes adieux ! Cette fois, je suis sur le point de trouver la femme de mes rêves pour un parfait _shinju_ ! Enfin c'est sans r…!

\- Dazai !

Le sang d'Atsushi ne fit qu'un tour. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Viens travailler demain ! S'il te plaît !

Rares étaient les fois où Atsushi parvenait à surprendre Dazai. Il en avait même déjà fait l'un de ses objectifs. Malheureusement, il ne put apprécier à sa juste valeur la manière dont les yeux chocolat s'élargir de surprise un bref instant. L'expression ne passa que de manière fugace sur son visage avant que ses traits ne se radoucissent pour laisser passer un léger soupir.

\- Bien… Si, vraiment, on ne peut pas se passer de moi, je ferai un effort.

Le coin de ses lèvres se tendit dans un léger sourire.

\- Enfin, Atsushi… Je suis désolé. Mais je ne m'intéresse vraiment pas aux hommes.

Atsushi détourna les yeux, incapable de choisir entre l'embarras et la consternation.

.

19 juin.

Atsushi ne devrait pas être aussi nerveux pour ça. Il l'était. Totalement. Il ne s'appelait pas Osamu Dazai mais il avait déjà imaginé des dizaines de scénarios catastrophes pour la soirée. Elle ne _pourrait pas_ bien se passer. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée ? Ah… non, non, non. Ressaisis-toi, Atsushi ! Tout ira bien si chacun y croit…!

Le jeune homme était arrivé plus tôt qu'à son habitude au bureau, après avoir fait un détour chez un fleuriste. Les locaux étaient encore vides, lorsqu'il arriva. Kyouka ne tarderait cependant pas à arriver ; elle était également sur le point de partir lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Après avoir soigneusement caché un paquet parfaitement emballé - deux heures et neuf tentatives pour y parvenir, sa jeune colocataire étant venue à la rescousse pour la dernière - dans un tiroir de son bureau en priant tous les dieux qu'il ne disparaisse pas comme la moitié des boissons et le carton de décorations. Après un moment de réflexion, il déposa son bouquet sur le bureau que Dazai était censé occuper. Il réajusta légèrement la composition - des jonquilles qui terminaient la saison et des iris, entrecoupées de quelques fleurs de jacinthes d'un bleu profond, le tout rehaussé par quelques rubans. Il avait fait entièrement confiance à la vendeuse dans son choix. Dazai n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les fleurs ; elles lui avaient cependant paru idéales comme premier présent, avant qu'il n'offre, dans la soirée, son véritable cadeau - un livre. Atsushi était sûr de cela : Dazai appréciait beaucoup la lecture. Il avait longuement examiné les ouvrages suggérés à la vente dans une petite librairie installée non loin de chez lui. Son choix s'était finalement porté sur un recueil de nouvelles. _Cent Vues du Mont Fuji_. Son mentor était un homme difficile à cerner, qu'il n'aurait pu prétendre connaître tant que cela. Pourtant, cet écrit lui avait paru aussitôt approprié. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà lu.

La porte d'entrée coulissa dans un très léger bruit. Il sourit à Kyouka tandis qu'elle la refermait tout aussi discrètement.

\- Tu es la première, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Kunikida est là aussi.

\- Il est en avance, lui aussi.

\- Il patiente derrière la porte.

Un léger rire, plus embêté que véritablement amusé, passa les lèvres d'Atsushi. Il consulta la pendule soigneusement accrochée au mur. Kunikida allait patienter encore 3 minutes et 36 secondes avant de tourner la poignée…

.

Dazai n'arriva qu'aux alentours de 3 heures de l'après-midi, une large moue barrant son visage et l'air particulièrement contrarié à l'idée d'avoir dû se lever pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers "son" canapé, sous le flot continu de reproches, Atsushi se précipita sur son bouquet de fleurs pour le lui tendre, à mi-chemin.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Dazai !

Les fleurs furent scrutées à relative distance un moment par un air interdit, presque méfiant. Puis les épaules de Dazai furent secouées par un rire silencieux avant qu'il n'accepte le cadeau. Le garçon ne put tout à fait ignorer le sentiment de soulagement qui s'étendit dans sa poitrine.

L'heure suivante, cependant, ne fut que geignements et remarques plus qu'agacées de Kunikida, à tel point que personne ne put véritablement travailler sur une quelconque tâche. Tanizaki, Naomi et Kenji étaient plus chanceux : ils terminaient un déplacement sans grande conséquence auprès d'un client. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à rentrer. Atsushi espérait que tout se passerait comme prévu et qu'ils n'auraient pas de contretemps.

Le téléphone sonna. Kunikida, comme à son habitude, décrocha. Après les premières formalités - identité, cause de l'appel, détails essentiels sur l'affaire -, il passa un long moment à écouter les explications de ce qui était, de toute évidence, un client. Lorsque l'appel se termina, il se leva en silence et se dirigea résolument vers le bureau de Fukuzawa, sous le regard suspicieux de Dazai. Il en ressortait quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Dazai ! Détache ton arrière-train de ce canapé et au boulot !

La série de plaintes dramatiques que cette unique phrase déclencha ne surprit personne. Kunikida ne laissa le temps à aucune d'entre elles d'être achevée et poussa son partenaire avec véhémence vers la porte d'entrée. Atsushi n'eut que le temps d'échanger un bref regard avec lui et se leva de son propre siège.

La porte, de l'agence puis de l'immeuble, se referma derrière les deux hommes. Dazai arrêta immédiatement ses jérémiades pour laisser place à un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres :

\- Bien, alors, où devions-nous aller si soudainement ?

Kunikida s'apprêtait à lui indiquer l'endroit exact ; il se tut lorsqu'il fut tourné vers le jeune homme et croisa son regard. Un soupir s'échappa.

\- Tu as déjà tout compris, n'est-ce pas ? … C'est toi aussi qui volais les achats d'Atsushi ?

\- Donc, combien de temps doit-on rester à l'extérieur ?, répondit le jeune homme brun, esquivant clairement la dernière question.

\- J'ai calculé qu'entre le temps pour s'y rendre, s'arrêter rapidement sur place et revenir, cela devrait prendre une heure et quarante-deux minutes, conjectura son collègue en feuilletant rapidement son carnet. L'adresse était relativement éloignée.

\- Bien, alors, Kunikida, plutôt que de courir à un endroit où personne ne nous attend, et puisque tu ne me laisseras pas aller boire un coup, tu me payes un café ? C'est censé être ma journée, non ?

Nouveau soupir. Kunikida eut au moins l'occasion de découvrir un nouveau café plutôt agréable - et plutôt cher pour son porte-monnaie, seul à souffrir. Le café habituel de l'Agence n'étant pas une solution, alors que Kenji, Naomi et Tanizaki pouvaient rentrer à tout moment et les y apercevoir.

.

Deux heures plus tard - dix-huit minutes ayant été perdues par la faute de Dazai, qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de proposer très lourdement à une jeune serveuse de choisir son pont favori pour qu'ils s'y jettent à deux dans le vide -, les deux partenaires reparaissaient dans l'étroit couloir menant à leur lieu de travail. Voyant Kunikida taper précipitamment quelque chose sur son téléphone, son collègue s'exclama inutilement fort que leur client avait été particulièrement impoli de ne pas les attendre alors qu'ils avaient fait le déplacement rien que pour lui. Une suite de bruits précipités, dont des pas hâtifs, retentirent derrière la porte. Finalement, Kunikida posa la main sur la poignée, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Dazai lui indiquant clairement que sa patience arrivait à bout et qu'il n'était pas près d'en refaire autant pour lui de sitôt, et enfin passa le seuil, faisant un pas de côté pour laisser l'invité d'honneur admirer le travail effectué en leur absence. La manière dont les yeux chocolats s'agrandirent un instant de surprise ne sembla pas simulée.

Atsushi avait réellement mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. L'ensemble était un peu précaire, les bureaux poussés tant bien que mal sur les côtés, les quelques guirlandes maladroitement accrochées et clairement bon marché (le carton contenant les décorations était réapparu comme par magie cet après-midi dans le bureau de Fukuzawa, alors que ce dernier n'aurait certainement jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de le subtiliser, et qu'Atsushi n'aurait jamais osé aller le cacher là-bas), mais l'effort était apparent.

\- Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire, Dazai !

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le visage rayonnant de son… disciple ? Protégé ? Peut-être un peu, oui, songea-t-il furtivement en remarquant le paquet emballé qu'il lui tendait. Il le prit d'un air inquisiteur et, sans se soucier de toute convenance, le déballa aussitôt. A nouveau, un certain étonnement se dessina brièvement sur son visage lorsqu'il lit silencieusement le titre.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà lu…

\- En réalité, si, je l'ai déjà lu, avoua-t-il avec un étrange sourire, plus doux que ce à quoi il habituait son entourage. Mais c'est un bon livre. Je n'aurai aucune difficulté à le lire une seconde fois. Merci, Atsushi.

Même quelqu'un comme Dazai, supposément, devrait pouvoir se réjouir de l'expression de joie mêlée de soulagement qui éclaira le visage d'Atsushi à ce moment.

L'instant fut cependant rapidement brisé lorsqu'une forme noire, qui n'avait clairement pas sa place ici, mais qui était bien déterminée à y rester fermement, bougea légèrement depuis un coin moins illuminé que les autres et apparemment spécialement réservé. Les yeux d'un gris sombre d'Akutagawa fixaient Dazai d'un regard perçant. Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil de côté à Atsushi, l'air clairement désapprobateur. Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse. Dazai scanna aussitôt la pièce d'un air suspicieux.

Le début de soirée se passa néanmoins sans encombre. Atsushi tenta à plusieurs reprises une approche cordiale d'Akutagawa, qui restait à distance à scruter les moindres gestes de Dazai. Ce dernier vida un certain nombre de bouteilles de saké en peu de temps, aidé certes d'une manière non négligeable par Yosano, qui devint très vite très guillerette…

La porte fut ouverte avec brusquerie et dans un relatif fracas. Le silence se fit aussitôt tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers une figure en noir dont ressortaient quelques mèches de cheveux flamboyantes et deux yeux bleus aux aguets. Quelques minutes passèrent sans un mouvement.

\- Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ?, lança Chuuya en refermant la porte derrière lui sans aucune douceur.

Atsushi jeta un discret regard nerveux vers Dazai. Celui-ci affichait une grimace ostentatoire. Chuuya, peut-être pas si à l'aise que cela, parcourut rapidement l'assemblée du regard et s'arrêta sur Dazai d'un air dédaigneux. Il s'avança vers lui à grands pas et força ce qui était clairement une bouteille d'alcool emballée dans du papier cadeau contre la poitrine du détective.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un porte-manteau mafieux fait ici ?, jeta le jeune homme brun une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle et attrapé la bouteille d'un œil critique. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas un de tes vins datés là-dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici et de toute façon tu infiltres nos locaux quand ça te chante, alors je ne vois pas le problème. Quant à mes vins, il y a une différence entre un fût daté et de qualité, espèce d'ignare !

\- C'est toi qui as un sérieux problème de goût, _chibi_.

Dazai s'arrêta sur une fleur de pêcher, soigneusement fixée au papier par un ruban fin noué autour du goulot. Il releva son visage vers Chuuya avec un haussement de sourcil, mais il fut minutieusement évité. Les conversations reprirent autour d'eux tandis qu'ils trouvaient un nouvel angle - plus consensuel - pour se chamailler. Dazai déballa le cadeau pendant ce temps, pour découvrir une bouteille de saké de haute qualité. Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, ce qui marqua formellement son approbation. Un œil très averti l'aurait alors vu glisser furtivement la fleur dans une poche de son manteau. Si Atsushi ne vit pas ce geste, en les observant interagir, il conclut que son initiative n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait cette impression cependant.

Peut-être fut-ce le fait qu'à partir de ce moment, Chuuya accapara entièrement l'attention de Dazai. Certes ils ne se faisaient que des reproches. Que Yosano interrompait de temps à autres avec un fort rire peu distingué. Le jeune homme aux boucles auburn lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- On dirait un peu Kouyou lorsqu'elle a vraiment trop bu…

\- Urgh, Chuuya, je ne te remercie pas pour l'image.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de toi quand tu es complètement bourré ?!

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux mettre les pieds sur ce terrain, Chuuya ? J'ai _beaucoup_ de dossiers compromettants qui concernent Chuuya et l'alcool…

\- Hah ?! Et si tu la fermais un peu qu'on puisse avoir deux minutes de paix ?! … Je vais prendre l'air un peu, avant de finir par véritablement t'étrangler sur place ! Et c'est pas tes copains ici qui pourraient te sauver !

\- Oh, _chibikko_ s'inquiète même pour moi maintenant ? J'en serais tellement touché si ça ne venait pas d'un nabot sans aucun goût comme toi…

Le "_va te faire foutre !_", de Chuuya, accompagné du claquement de la porte derrière lui, était synonyme de "je reviens". Personne ne fut surpris quand, cinq minutes après seulement, Dazai déclara qu'il allait le chercher. _Il était tellement petit qu'un passant croirait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant coincé sur le toit et risquait d'appeler les secours pour rien._ Personne non plus ne songea à lui demander comment il savait que le dirigeant de la mafia se trouvait sur le toit.

Chuuya entamait à peine une cigarette, accoudé à la barrière qui le séparait du bitume de la rue, une ou deux dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Il ne réagit pas lorsque le bruit des pas de Dazai s'approcha, observant le ciel assombri sans étoile, son dos laissé consciemment à découvert. Il ne tourna ses yeux bleus que lorsque son ex-partenaire vint s'arrêter à côté de lui.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre.

\- Je sais bien. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu.

Un grognement lui répondit. Chuuya se retourna à nouveau vers la ville s'étendant devant eux. Un silence, simple et calme, s'installa quelques minutes durant. Puis la voix de Dazai le brisa doucement :

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté l'invitation d'Atsushi ? C'est relativement impressionnant qu'il ait réussi à te convaincre.

Chuuya prit le temps de tirer une longe bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'esquisser une réponse.

\- Ca m'intriguait simplement, de constater que quelqu'un se préoccupait à ce point de toi. Je voulais voir ce qu'il en était… de tes nouveaux collègues, et tout cela...

Dazai se contenta de l'observer en silence, le visage fermé. Chuuya le laissa esquiver la remarque. Il connaissait cette expression. Il savait qu'elle cachait un refus de laisser tout sentiment transparaître. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de s'avouer ne serait-ce qu'un peu reconnaissant…

\- D'ailleurs, Chuuya !

Le ton soudain si joyeux n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- J'attends toujours ton cadeau !

\- Hein ? Je te l'ai déjà donné, abruti.

\- Ah, Chuuya, je ne t'aurais pas cru si timide. J'en suis réduit à devoir me servir moi-même.

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard de Chuuya juste avant que Dazai ne glisse une main sur sa joue pour rapprocher leurs deux visages. La surprise commença par tendre la mâchoire sous ses longs doigts fins. Un souffle imitant un soupire gratifia le visage du jeune homme brun et elle pivota doucement, afin que leurs lèvres s'enchevêtrent parfaitement dans un baiser innocent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant simplement la douceur du contact. Le trafic semblait s'être arrêté sous leurs pieds, les seuls bruits de la ville résonnant de manière lointaine. Un léger rire, dénué de toute animosité, trahissant même de l'affection, fit vibrer la gorge entourée du ras-le-cou en cuir.

\- Tu es horriblement sentimental, ce soir. C'est inquiétant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas comme cela, Chuuya. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût pour cette nuit. Tu dois le lire comme un signal t'enjoignant de ne pas trop boire ce soir. Quand tout cela sera terminé, je rentre avec toi.

La voix de Dazai baissa progressivement vers un murmure dont les tonalités plus graves qu'à l'accoutumée vibraient plaisamment contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Il laissa quelques mèches de cheveux se faire délicatement écarter par une main bandée. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent une seconde fois, il écarta les siennes pour faire passer une remarque. Son partenaire le devança cependant :

\- Tu sais bien que mes murs sont trop fins pour que je te ramène chez moi.

Chuuya se sentit obligé de chuchoter les quelques syllabes d'"obsédé", avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, et bien que le geste permettrait à son amant de sentir son sourire qui refusait de s'effacer, ou même de s'atténuer. Ils avaient connu de nombreux "accidents" depuis leur partenariat temporaire contre Lovecraft et s'étaient retrouvés à de nombreuses reprises dans des draps froissés et souillés du lit du mafioso. Leurs rencontres secrètes s'étaient encore multipliées après que les rats de Dostoïevski aient fait leur apparition à Yokohama. Ils ne commençaient à l'assumer, à _discuter _sans s'insulter, allongés l'un contre l'autre, que depuis quelques semaines à peine. Dazai n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'ici de… "romantisme". Embrasser n'avait jusqu'alors servi qu'à leur jeu de séduction, provocateur et parfois brutal. Les deux pupilles encerclées de bleu observèrent le visage autrefois barré de bandages, compresses et pansements. Elles se laissèrent recouvrir brièvement par deux paupières, dans une admission silencieuse. Ce garçon naïf avait réussi l'exploit de rendre Dazai heureux pour une soirée. Ou du moins, aussi heureux que Dazai pouvait l'être…

Des bruits leur indiquèrent l'approche d'une troisième personne. Chuuya recula afin de briser rapidement leur étreinte. Son partenaire l'interrompit et passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, le bout de ses doigts se pressant comme pour un massage affectueux entre ses boucles rousses, contre son scalp. Le geste se voulait rassurant et il comprit le "c'est bon" qu'il lui signifiait. Il se laissa donc embrasser tendrement alors qu'Atsushi se figeait à quelques mètres d'eux. La douceur dans les yeux de Dazai lorsqu'il lui laissa un peu de répit était quelque chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas avoir déjà assisté par le passé.

Chuuya adressa enfin un regard en direction d'Atsuhsi. Le garçon arborait deux joues bien écarlates. Un pan du manteau d'Akutagawa le tirait par le bras. Il avait déjà dû lui conseiller de ne pas aller vérifier que tout allait bien entre leurs deux supérieurs tout en refusant de lui expliquer pourquoi… Le tigre-garou s'excusa à la hâte et leur déclara qu'ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps, qu'il était soulagé que tout se passe bien. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les semelles de ses chaussures disparaissaient par la porte donnant accès au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Lorsque que le jeune homme se tourna vers Dazai, celui-ci le regardait avec un doux sourire. A nouveau, il dut décrypter son silence. "Merci d'être venu." Il s'adonna à un léger rire.

\- Tu as intérêt à remercier Atsushi comme il se doit…

.

.

… ce n'est pas si mal.


End file.
